pet_carefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Eared Slider Turtle
Appearance The red eared slider turtle is a pine green, yellowish striped turtle, hence its name it has a red blotch over its internal ear. Males have longer claws used in a courtship dance, they have concave underbellies and are generally smaller. Females have convex or flat underbellies (used for storing eggs) and are usually bigger. As the turtle ages, the shell becomes darker and turns into a deep brown or olive at the age of five. Turtles shed their scutes, the scutes are the little pentagons on the turtles shell. When a turtle sheds its scutes the shell color underneath could be lighter. Don't peel scutes, let them fall off naturally to reduce the risk of shell rot. Behavior Red eared sliders or the RES are semi aquatic turtles, that means they need a land and water unit in their habitat. They need at least an inch of water since they are not afraid to be dry (most turtles need three). They are reptiles so they need a basking area, a turtle dock is recommended. In a way they are like dogs and cats, some enjoy their shell stroked, others like their head lightly rubbed. Hatchlings three and under are carnivorous, they only eat meats. Once a turtle reaches adulthood you must offer vegetables, once adults they need more nutrients. Red eared slider turtles are not normally social animals so get your turtle used to handling early. Requirements for This Pet * a large tank * heater * aquarium filter for twice the tanks size * turtle food * basking area * A LOT of rocks * a turtle. Pet CareCategory:TurtlesCategory:ReptilesCategory:AquaticCategory:Cold blooded Feeding They need to be fed about once every other day as adults, hatchlings should be fed once a day. They need calcium in their diet for strong bones and shell, Reptomin is recommended, Turtle Gammarus pellets also work. Give them fruits and veggies every week or so, a favorite of theirs is banana, make sure it is small enough for them to nip at! Place the fruit or veggie in the water when they eat, they need the water to swallow the food. Tank They are messy eaters and do poop a lot, a water change AT LEAST once a week is vital, if you have a filter then only clean upon algae. Rule of a thumb; SOAP IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM KILLS TURTLES!!!!! Basking As reptiles, they need a basking spot completely out of the water to warm themselves, if you have a small tank then a Turtle dock is recommended as turtles can swim underneath and bask above. Basking helps strengthen their shell, if you can't take them outside to bask then you need to have a heat lamp. Handling If you want to get close with your turtle, let it get used to handling early in their lives. To pick a turtle up, put your hands around the middle area of the turtle's shell and support the legs with your fingers, stay away from the head unless you are petting it. Turtle's heads can react quickly and deliver a tough bite, if bitten rinse with water and anti bacterials for some turtles carry germs. Things that could happen Shell Rot MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A PROPER TANK BEFORE TREATING, ALSO FIX THE SOUCE OF THE PROBLEM : i.e. Dirty water, no basking, small tank, lack of calcium. To treat this infection, clean shell vigorously with a tooth brush and mild soap, scrub all areas affected. For extra care information, visit Sahel's blog at ☀https://slateandscoria.wordpress.com Res tank.jpg RES.jpg